Beloved of the Sun Snake
by MochaCocaFan
Summary: What a different sort of power the Dark Lord knows not, sweet Harry posses. A very different power indeed.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot day, as usual. Bone dry, sunny, dust and sand seeping their annoying, itchy way into everything. God was not amused. He did not like this irritant on his sacrosanct skin, nor did he enjoy feeling the radiation and flames of the ball of humming nuclear reactors beat down and make him sweat. He angled his smooth face to the sun and glared. Why had he chosen to be the god of _this_, again?

Then again, what did he expect? This was Abydos.

Feeling more than a little annoyed but determined to find _something_ to like when on visit to his most pious planet, he surveyed the area. He found the mining quotas filled nicely, the people subservient and holding just the right mix of awe, worship and fear, and the politics satisfactory. This wasn't really enough to make Ra happy, exactly, just not angry. However, he did find something absolutely lovely about this particular trip.

A young, gorgeous boy had, according to Kasuf, appeared out of this air two years ago. The three-year-old was extremely small, thin, and pale, with jewel-green eyes and pouty lips. He was utterly non-Abydonian, and exactly what Ra needed to spice up his long, immortal existence. Just to make things even sweeter, apparently the child had been exhibiting signs of strange powers. If that all wasn't enough, the little one had had the audacity to touch Ra's face when the sun god had leaned over to inspect him.

Ra picked up the too-small toddler in his long arms and frowned at the scar on his forehead. No matter, a sarcophagus could quite easily take care of that.

He softly sang to the still, bony little darling.

_Kel ma kree, _

_Sha'shan, _

_Kel na t'ai, _

_Or'intani, _

_Kel han'dai_

_Iti _

_Sha'shan han'dai..._

_

* * *

_

The most singularly irritating thing at this moment was the damned scar on Ruri's forehead. It refused utterly to come off, despite the work of a sarcophagus, as well as healing devices. Ra wanted to scream in frustration, but refrained in front of his young servants. He didn't need to frighten the young toddler. Where was Ruri anyway?

He was, of course, with Sheriti, Aloli, and Kesi, his three female servants. All of his personal child-servants had adored Ruri in a sense, though some were wary of what it meant for them. Others felt twinges of pity on occasion for the cute, sweet little boy who was destined for a dangerous life. A few were even a bit envious. However, they all pitched in to take care of Ruri, with fourteen-year-old Sheriti being the most involved. No matter where Ruri toddled off to or what he played with, he was always carefully watched out of the corners of painted eyes. Per Ra's strict orders, he was given food whenever he wished for it, was allowed to play with many complex and challenging toys, and was taught spoken Goa'uld rather than the grinding Abydonian dialect he had experienced for the past two years.

Ra was considering the next course of action. He knew from past experience that raising a lover to do nothing all day made them bored and therefore dangerous or even traitorous. In addition, he knew that raising somebody in the sort of isolated position that Ruri was planned for was not a wholly intelligent idea. No, the sweet telmahara would have to have an equal in the same position. This meant that Ra would have to find a suitable, noteworthy individual _before_ his consort grew too old.

For now, he watched with warm amusement from his throne as Aloli fed grapes to Ruri, who was seated in her lap. This was the time of evening when the slaves had just finished eating the main courses and were relaxing, gossiping, chattering and digesting. His two oldest male slaves, Ako and Sudi, were quietly speaking in low, whispered tones with Sheriti. She was very careful not to react to much to any news as she delicately watched the other slaves. The four younger boys and Kesi were playfully talking and joking about, while Aloli took care of Ruri. Aloli was much quieter and less sociable than Ra's other servants, but still performed very well at her tasks.

The slaves were all dressed similarily, with the boys wearing loincloths and little else. The girls had their hair cut in the exact same manner, as well as being adorned with gold jewelry and wearing tied-off cream dresses. Everyone was, of course, barefoot.

Ra sighed with contention as he surveyed his personal army of slaves. Every detail of them was planned out, every detail ruminated over. The fact that the girls wore jewelry when the boys didn't was a testimony to their lower levels of roughhousing, which mostly occured before sleep. All his slaves were truly beautiful, specimens of magnificence. A smile grew on his lips as he observed them. The ages of the three girls were fourteen, twelve and seven, with respect to Sheriti, Aloli and Kesi. The two oldest boy-twins were thirteen. The four boys- Tehet, Zahur, Adjo and Sadiki- were eleven, ten, eight and seven.

The personalities were selected well, with Sheriti being motherly, responsible and protective, her unofficial place as the highest on the heirarchy making her a perfectionistic worrier. The twins were nosy and impulsive, but had enough common sense to kepp their mouths shut. Aloli was weepy, sentimental and very emotional, which made it difficult for her to detach, but very easy to attach. Kesi was what the Tau'ri would call a tomboy, tough and arrogant. Tehet was exceptional at Jackals and Robbers, an abstract thinker with a tendency to be overanalytical and oblivious to other's feelings. Zahur was a joker, a clowning sort of person whose mission in life was to make people laugh rather than cry. Adjo was very deceptive and deflecting, with a lack of propriety or neediness, but with a morbid fear of the dark. Sadiki was arrogant, harsh, cruel, sneering, the exact sort of servant that would fry any presumptious idiot stupid enough to insult him in any way.

Yes, they worked together, Ra though with a smile. Now time to find another to fit in.

* * *

It was three years before he'd found Sarsi. She looked the part, certainly, with a sharp face, long curly black hair that was _so_ much like sweet Ruri's unruly mess, and large eyes.

The only problem was the cloudy uselessness of those eyes. When he'd found her, she had been the sole person left in a drifting trade vessel. Blind and six years old, sealed in the cargo hold, she had been a psychological wreck. Ra had calmly comforted the child and taken her back to his ha'tak. Ruri had been there as she walked uncertainly, clinging to Ra's golden robes, gently holding her hand and thereby relieving Ra of her presence as he escorted her to the sarcophagus. When she emerged about a day later, with her sight once again fully functional, it had been a slight shock to the sun god to see her eyes being bright red. He supposed that whatever made her blind had interfered with the pigment of the eye. No matter.

She hadn't had a name, so he'd named her, and she had been intensely grateful and in awe of him. He had, after much consideration, gotten his First Prime, Bakari, to begin training the children in combat and the art of war. He himself had already begun their education with various scholars on the history of the Goa'uld, the far-reaching politics of their species, the anatomy of the human body, the arts and such. He felt it was only appropriate that Ra's consorts be as useful and such stable works of art.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tel ma te."

The voice was warm, familiar, human. Sarsi smiled. She liked hearing that affectionate greeting in the morning. The fact that it would be inappropriate in front of others made the words caressing her ears just that much more honeysweet.

Her eyes slid open and she stared into Ruri's emerald eyes and gorgeous face. Three years had passed since she had first docked on the ha'tak, and she looked quite different. Instead of filthy bloodstained rags, she wore a lavender nightgown made of smooth linen. Across from her smooth canopy bed were a set of drawers built into the wall covered in gleaming golden heiroglyphs. The sheets were dark purple satin with many plump down-filled pillows laid over the bed and, at this moment, the curtains around her bed drawn. Her skin fairly glowed with a pinkish health, and her eyes were a clear, soft red instead of sickly, cloudy white-grey. She was three inches taller and had quite a bit more muscle and fat. Her face wasn't a skull mask, and her lips looked fuller and redder. Her fingernails were long and less blue, and she didn't flinch from touch and cringe at the sound of people's voices.

Yes, Sarsi was quite happy. She felt lucky and cherished and special every single day.

When she woke up and heard that sweet greeting from her very best friend.

When she saw the slaves of Ra, and knew she could actually give them commands that they would have to obey.

When her God smiled in that snakelike fashion.

When she got the occasional gruff nod of praise from Bakari.

When she avidly studied Goa'uld language, writing, history, politics and anatomy.

When she could stop and have a casual snack of some light food between tasks and lessons.

When she could take a long, hot, luxurious bath every day.

When she could laugh and joke and bicker with a best friend, and have inside jokes and witty retorts and fun.

When she could _see_.

Today, she yawned and stretched, reciprocated the greeting. She sat up warmly, and couldn't help but grin back at Ruri's cheerful expression. He smiled very often when there weren't too many people around. For some reason, however, he would go blank around others. She didn't understand his cool attitude, but Sarsi always shrugged it off as being a Ruri trait. There were many quirks about him that were simply _there_, for no other reason and with no implications attached.

This day they had lessons on Goa'uld history in the morning, and lessons on painting after the midday meal. The two dressed in the same room efficiently, the same as every morning. They slept in the same bed since she had first regained her sight. She picked out her dress for the day, a light blue one that went to her knees and had three layers. The one that touched her skin was satin, the next was cotton, and the last was sheer chiffon. The high waist was made of gold-painted woven leather, and she wore gold armbands to match. Gold hoops went in her triple-pierced ear lobes, and a wide, flat gold necklace went around her neck. She brushed her long hair and braided it tightly, and then leaned casually again the pillared doorway while Ruri assembled his own outfit, and then pressed the heiroglyph on the wall to reveal the full-length mirror. She waited while he checked himself, and the two exited the room, the door locking behind them.

They snacked on fruit as they walked to the small room five levels up and across the ship. When the two got in the room, Fretac, their teacher of Goa'uld history, was absent. They raised eyebrows at each other, shrugged, and went to the reading devices. The writing on them concerned Marduk, a singularly unpleasant Goa'uld whose high priest overpowered him by throwing a needle into his jugular from a three hundred strides away.

Ruri looked at me, and the banter began.

"I couldn't do that if I tried."

"You could if I picked you up and threw you."

"Oh please, I doubt you're strong enough."

"Considering how small and skinny you are, I bet I can."

"Prove it."

She leaned over, about to playfully grab him, when Fretac entered. His face was pointed down, and he didn't speak as usual when he walked in. He shuffled almost nervously over to Ruri. He looked up, about to say something, when Fretac pulled a hara'tek out from the belt around his waist and stabbed it directly into Ruri's neck.

She didn't scream right then, not until the Tok'ra spy lunged at her with the sopping blade. Then the human guards came running, yelling in their harsh tones:

"Kree lo tak!"

It didn't work.

They incapacitated him easily with one blast of the zat'nik'katel, but Sarsi didn't even notice. She knelt over Ruri, one hand clutching his throat, too panicked to cry, too shocked to shake. She tried to stop the bleeding, but the pool of dark sticky blood expanded ceaselessly, soaking through the dress and crusting on the armbands. It splattered on the floor, tables and walls. It soaked through Ruri's own dark green skirted robes.

He was dead very fast. Ra himself was there within thirty seconds of Ruri's heart stopping. Sarsi picked him up, dryly noting that she could do so rather easily. The victory tasted bitter on her tongue as she staggered slowly, agonizingly towards the sarcophagus. She placed him in and watched the lid shut numbly.

She sat on the floor next to it with a blank coldness and detachment. The servants couldn't make her respond to anything, so Ra arrived calmly. He was wearing a light purple-and-blue cotton robe with holes in the arms as he knelt delicately down in front of her catatonic self.

"Kree, nish'hara. Kel kara, tyk'la, reem."

She blinked rapidly then, and slowly stood up. She ambled down to their bedchamber and then into the adjacent bathing chamber. She washed numbly, without even opening her mouth. She then changed without thinking, and curled up under the fur blankets. She couldn't, however, fall asleep, so when before dawn came, she walked back to the sarcophagus room and sat on the floor, refusing to move until it opened.

That is when she first hated the Tok'ra.

* * *

A/N

Wow, this is popular! To all these wonderful readers, please check out my other stories. Some are awful, but I quite like others.

As such, the Goa'uld translated here is:

_Kel ma kree, /Sha'shan, /Kel na t'ai, /Or'intani, /Kel han'dai /Iti /Sha'shan han'dai... _: This is a lullaby that Teal'c sings to Rya'c. I felt it appropriate.

_telmahara _: This I took from the affectionate greeting, the word spoken before a feast, and _hara_, meaning 'small'. It translates to 'Little Feast' and is a term of endearment, only really appropriate between a master and servant, not really any other relationship.

_Jackals and [Grave] Robbers_ : The game that Ra plays with the young servant during the _Stargate_ battle scene.

_Tel ma te_ : A very affectionate and loving greeting, used in private (the Goa'uld don't really express affection or pleasure openly).

_Kree lo tak _: That means 'Surrender or die'.

_Kree, nish'hara. Kel kara, tyk'la, reem. _: It means: 'Attention, little beauty. Get up, bathe, sleep.' Ra is ordering her to do what she should have been doing, in a very firm sort of way.


	3. Chapter 3

Life went on, as life tends to do. The two consorts learned more hand-to-hand fighting, military slang and procedures, etiquette, history, technology, art, politics, dialects, writing, religious and cultural customs, beauty, dancing, and, of course, cooking. There was a huge amount to learn, and they learned it on all days except when they had other things to do.

Ruri, despite popular opinion, did have some rather interesting thoughts on the subject of just about everything. One of the things he made it a point to memorize ferociously was the differences between Ra and the other Goa'uld. What made his god so different? The biggest thing that he could find was that Ra didn't get overconfident. He didn't undervalue humans nor underestimate them, so humans often preferred living on Ra's worlds instead of any others'. Ra consistently tried new things and learned from his mistakes, and it was quite clear that he knew damn well that he wasn't omniscient nor omnipotent. Ra was also extremely generous to anyone that did something worthy of reward, and had actual affection for his consorts, wives, queens and children. The only clear exceptions were when those loved ones became shol'va, which tended to happen a lot.

Ruri glanced over at Sarsi, who was dozing off against a pillar. Her head was bent low and her breath a faint whoosh as she napped standing up. He frowned. Why was she so tired? They hadn't done that much this morning. Perhaps anticipation made her tired? Was it the onset of adolescent growth? Growing pains, maybe? He didn't know, but didn't like to see her so exhausted. It worried him to see his unshakably calm friend- lover?- so off-balance. He wanted to fix it immediately.

They were standing in a small corridor off the throne room at the top of the ship, in the time of midday meal. His gaze switched to the shadows down the hall that played out the positions of the servants eating downstairs. He gently nudged his Sarsi with an elbow. She looked up, confused, and then sighed, holding her sharply angular face in her hands for a few moments. She forced her head up and made her eyes focus, and gave sort of an apologetic, tired smile at Ruri.

The two, without speaking, went into the main throne room and absently stroked some of the multitudes of cats while they waited for a signal. A very soft beeping noise caught their attention after a few moments, and the two headed off to an adjacent chamber, through long, sheer curtain-doorways.

Their large eyes widened with surprise as they entered Ra's dressing-chamber and looked about with wonder. This was where their god's slaves put on his rings, overclothes, and other forms of jewellery. Their attention was redirected when Ra entered the room swiftly, dressed in a golden-bronze sort of robe. The sleeves were polished, scaled gold, and he appeared to shimmer in the muted light.

There was a table in the centre of the room that rose when he delicately pressed a corner of a tile on the floor, and at the top was a handprint. He placed his long-fingered, long-nailed hand in, and twisted three quarters of the way. The two halves split open to reveal a device with an Eye of Ra symbol on the top, and small wraplets for the individual fingers.

The gold matched the polished surface of the table expertly as they stared at the device. Ra smiled at their reaction, amused. He gestured at Sarsi. She startled and then walked forward, biting her lower lip as she slid her hand into the kara'kesh. It cracked with electricity and she jumped.

Very carefully, she raised the hand device close to her face to study it. It was very heavy and cold on her hand, but smooth. She paused and angled her head so she was looking at Ra, but not directly. It would be just a little too bold to look him in the face right now.

He waited, wanting to see what she would think to do first.

She paused, held it up in front of her but facing away from both people, and released a burst of kinetic energy.

The curtains fluttered back exponentially. She heard a faint thud and then an angry cat-squeal.

Ra smirked and made a gesture for her to hand it to Ruri. She obeyed.

He paused and let loose a blast of his own, this time against the sheer curtains of the gold, cushioned seat behind them.

The first lesson began.

* * *

Over time, as they grew into adolescence, the consorts learned far more from Ra than they had ever absorbed before.

The intimate nature of Goa'uld anatomy and the secret parts of the very beginning of history, the exact technological concerns, the internal divisions, how Ra subtly differentiated himself, how to torture and assassinate and kill and humiliate and make it clear that the only person they really answered to was him.

And, of course, skills in creating pleasure, sometimes by pure physical methods, others by dress, and others by surprisingly lovely pain and blood.

They practiced interrogation and torture on the Tok'ra that Ra had kept alive, oddly enough. It was a very risky thing, but Ruri supposed that everybody indulged on something. He enjoyed getting information on Tok'ra culture out of the idiot would-be assassin.

It was fascinating to learn of their insanity, their blind devotion that disturbed him a little, and the hypocrisy of their bias toward the symbiont in all cases. Equality between host and Goa'uld his mikta.

Interestingly, they both really enjoyed their positions as consorts. Neither understood why the lo'taurs and consorts of other Goa'uld were so treacherous and miserable. Sarsi thought it was because they were overly ambitious and thus poorly chosen, and Ruri felt it was a result of not training those humans from birth.

Regardless of their disagreements, life was good.

Sarsi flopped down on the huge branch of the canopy, exhausted.

This day, she and Ruri had had to meet with the high priests on Seket-Hetep, Ra's homeworld. Of course, it had been boring and terrifying and annoying all at once. The sheer distrust amongst the priests and the fault lines in the religious paradise had been excruciating. The whole place was a few arcane theological disagreements short of violent war.

Regardless, she _had_ gotten to meet the legendary Sheriti and Aloli, the two slaves who had raised her precious friend. She could not begrudge them anything because of that.

After the meeting, the melodious rituals, and several hours of watching the public festival of pleasure that involved everyone old enough on the extremely pious planet take off their clothes and ravish one another, they had had quite enough. After, they had been flown into the tiny moon of Hebi. Hebi was unique in that it was the most safe and dangerous place to hide for anyone with naquedah in their systems.

The ground was fertile but so high in naquedah content that all life was therefore full of it. Ra had originally used the moon to study the effects of naquedah on living organisms when he was a junior scientist, in Goa'uld adolescence in an Unas host, still under the reign of Apep, seeding the moon with life and watching. Over twelve thousand years, life had flourished in the atmosphere, creating a planet that set the organic naquedah detectors in carriers on constantly. Anyone with naquedah in their systems could hide out, providing they could climb up and down the giant, ultra-strong trees and avoid/hunt the ferocious wildlife.

It was a private retreat for Ra's inner court. The First Prime, on the same level with consorts, could request a vacation here, as could the consorts themselves. It was the perfect contrast to the giant cities, pyramids, and metal-stone temples of Seket-Hetep. The nature practically sang in the extremely humid air. The retreat itself, incredibly high off the ground and on the coldest part of the moon, was a series of small circular roofed areas connected by bridges and branches. It rained often, almost every night. Life of all sorts made noise constantly. There was stored food, hammock beds and luxurious bedchambers, sarcophagi, devices, weapons, hot springs, lakes and rivers for swimming, and a thick jungle for exploring.

Now, the two were lying under a thick metal-wood canopy on hammocks next to webbed, latticed branches, approximatively two miles off the ground.

Ruri looked over to her and rolled onto his side, propping up his elbow. He bit into a jewel-fruit and let the sweet, syrupy juice run down his cheek. Sarsi resisted the odd urge to lick it off the smooth, tanned skin.

"Do you reckon we'll make the highest honor?"

That was an extremely loaded question. The highest honor was to be implanted with a blank symbiote. It had first come about with Ameratsu, a former consort of Yu. As the story went, Yu was so enraptured by Ameratsu that he had his neglected queen create a blank symbiote, without memory or even personality. He implanted Ameratsu. She escaped from him, built her own empire as a powerful system lord, and the two chased after one another ever since then.

The highest honor had been given only to one other: Baal. He was originally a consort of Ra, and had been apparently released once given the honor. Both the former consorts were powerful system lords. Both were more flexible, calm, and intelligent than others.

Sarsi swallowed. Their odds were extremely low. Neither really wanted to be a system lord. To be honest, they both felt that they were quite happy where they were.

Ra was coming. He beckoned to them, and they came.

Moonlit midnight fell just as Sarsi woke up, gasping at the nightmare.

She sat up in the opulent bed, red eyes wide with terror. One thin, spindly hand pressed on Ruri's pulse, counting in a frenzied rhythm the solid beats. Her breathing shuddering, she ran a hand through her hair, stood up, and walked over to the fenced edge. She stuck her head out from under the canopy, opened her mouth, and drank the metallic, sweet rain, ignoring the crystal pitcher and glasses of water on a table near the bed. She wanted something more soothing now. The thought of throwing herself over the edge flashed across her mind for a second, but it disappeared as fast as it came.

Quiet footsteps came from behind her. She didn't turn in her thin white gown that fairly glowed in the night. When Ra's mouth was behind her ear, he said, very, very softly, "Would you like an active mission?"

Ruri was thinking about Sarsi.

She was braiding his long black hair carefully. He appreciated the way she managed to do so without hurting him or his hair once, barely tugging on the scalp. They were wearing black harem pants, black long-sleeved tunics, black boots. Black head-covers and facial veils lay on the cushions beside where they sat cross-legged. Gloves covered their hands, naquedah beaten into the camel-leather.

They were very close to ready.

Their target was Elidah, a minor Goa'uld who ruled a planet called Rihmin. She wasn't currently operating under any system lord, to their knowledge, but was posing a potential threat to Ra. Rihmin was rich in a type of plant that could be made into a very strong form of nish'ta, one of the few varieties that could affect Jaffa and Goa'uld. This plant wasn't in mass production, nor was it being exported, but it was only a matter of time before it would be. Ra wanted that plant and that planet, and for that to happen, Elidah had to go.

Normally, Ra would simply allow Elidah to stay in power, provided she would work under him. She had refused to even negotiate the matter. If she hadn't been in the way of something Ra wanted, she was still too much of a gutsy moron to be allowed to survive. The two would kill her tonight, as she slept, and they would disable the sarcophagi first. Ra's fleet was about half an hour away, and would immediately move in and replace the rest of her people.

The door to the small room slid open. Ra stood there, magnificent in gold and ice blue, dark eyes seeing everything. The cushions on the metal shelf that protruded from the wall matched his clothing. He surveyed the two, Ruri's braid tied back in place. The two donned the rest of their camouflage, stood up, and followed him out to the trading vessel. Only their eyes and a patch of curved forehead were visible now. The disguises were double-layered cloth: linen, like that for funeral wrappings, and over that, a sort of gauze, like that for bandages.

Ruri piloted the vessel down onto the temperate planet. Due to the angle of its tilt, at this time, the spot where they would be landing was freezing. He quietly landed it out on the grassy edge of a palace. No guards outside, and no reaction from anyone.

It was black out, the kind of pitch black that makes it impossible to see, that induces a primal fear in any creature as reliant on vision as humans. They stayed close enough to touch, just a little bit scared. They ran forward, terrified and reassured of the tiny crunching their footsteps made. Ruri fingered the curved dagger in his belt tied around his hips. He also had a scarf, a strip of other cloth soaked in poison, a vial of toxic gas, and a zat'nik'katel. They were armed very well.

The two pulled out their zats as they got closer to the fence. Sarsi and Ruri slipped through the too-wide bars on the gates, killed the guards, and kept going. They fired the zats over and over, shivering in cold, taking out every security force in their way. The doors to get in were artfully distorted glass. Sarsi picked up a guard's staff weapon and swung it hard, shattering the doors with one blow. They carefully stepped over the broken pieces and continued in.

The main hallway was lit by candle-fire and contained arcs of blue and purple electricity, so bright they hurt to look at. The walls were made of mirrors, utterly unnerving the both of them. If Ruri had been in a saucy mood, or if this had been an appropriate time, then he would have said that this was one woman who _really _liked to look at herself. As it was, he didn't say a word.

They continued across into a massive maze of mirrored walls and empty rooms. Some time passed, neither knew how much. They eventually ascended so many spiralling staircases that they reached the highest point.

Elidah was really an idiot. The highest tower would be the easiest place to snipe, the easiest to bomb, one of the easiest to kill her from. The power of going from one of the many thousands in an unimportant batch to ruling a planet with an golden fist had affected her already-emotional judgement. They made it up, silent, almost shaking with tension.

The door was kicked open by Ruri, and everything after that blurred. Elidah's throat had been cut with one of their knives, sharp enough to slice bones like butter. It didn't disappoint. The white sheets soaked red, the long white-blonde hair crusted together, the blue eyes glassed over, the head rolled off the pillows. Her hands went limp, her body cold.

Ruri had a very good memory, nearly perfect. He could still remember, faintly, the way Aloli smelled (like the decadent grapes she was named for) and the way she held him, carefully, like she was afraid she would break. He could conjure images of Sheriti's face, crinkled in worry, smooth in sleep. He could hear the hum of the voices of all of Ra's personal slaves, the harmony of their voices and slippery grace of their movements. He could remember Sarsi's introduction to him, and her wondrous transformation into a confident, intelligent, capable person. He still had memory-dreams of a woman with long red hair and eyes bright green like his, a man with strange eye coverings and black messy hair, and two men, one thinner and with paler colouring, and a huge black animal, and-

The point was, he could remember a great deal. But he did not remember what he did after they left the corpse alone, after they walked down a couple steps to get out of this mirror-filled mausoleum. This was because they were both hit with blasts by zat'nik'katels.


End file.
